Inuyasha's Tail
by Shippo-kun347
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku lived different lives, and have never seen each other before. Now all four of them have been kidnapped and are being experimented on. summary sux, I know, it's a better story than the summary.


**INUYASHA'S TAIL**

**BY: D3m0n Slay3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

**Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome have never met each other before, separate schools, separate lives, and separate cities. Until one night…**

**BEGINNING AN: INUYASHA, KAGOME, SANGO, AND MIROKU ALL START OUT AS REGULAR HUMANS. INUYASHA STARTS THE STORY OFF WITH HIS HUMAN BLACK HAIR, NOT THE SILVER HAIR, HE WILL GET IT EVENTUALLY.**

**Chapter I**

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha awoke to two things that morning, the sound of "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence, and his mother calling for him to wake up. Inuyasha groaned and got up. He walked over to his radio and turned it off and walked out of his room. Inuyasha pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top because his mother wouldn't let him walk around the house in his boxers. He walked out of his room and across the hall and entered the bathroom. A few minutes later Inuyasha walked out of the steamy bathroom with his black hair drenched and clinging to his shoulders and only wearing a towel around his waist. He walked to his room and put in his My Chemical Romance CD and listened to "Helena" while he was getting dressed. Inuyasha walked out a few minutes later wearing a black HIM t-shirt with a Heartagram on it and a pair of black baggy jeans. He was also wearing a Jack Skelington beanie, and hischain with a cross on it. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see his mother. He grabbed a piece of toast that was on a plate and walked to the front door, he grabbed his book bag and his Bam skateboard.

"Inuyasha, don't forget Sesshomaru is coming into town tomorrow. So have the spare bedroom fixed up by tonight." Called his mother

"All right, mom." Said Inuyasha before he walked out the door. He dropped his skateboard and pushed off

Inuyasha began to pick up speed as he started to go downhill towards Mito High School. After a few minutes he arrived at the front gates of a large high school. Inuyasha steeped off his skateboard and placed it under his right arm. He shifted his left arm and adjusted the strap on his book bag. He walked into the front gates, before he could get half way through a teacher stopped him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tashio, haven't we had a talk about wearing gang symbols on t-shirts and wearing hats." Said a skinny teacher in his annoying voice

"Sir, the heartagram isn't a gang symbol, it means nothing, it's just a trademark, and I was going to take my beanie off before you stopped me." Said Inuyasha in his smartass sounding voice

"Well then, just make sure that your skateboard stays in your locker until the end of the day." Said the teacher.

The teacher really pissed Inuyasha off, the way he always stopped Inuyasha in the morning to bitch and moan about what he was wearing and his skateboard—Inuyasha just wanted to strangle him—he hated the way that teacher said skateboard. Inuyasha pulled off his beanie and stuffed it into his backpack and walked into the school. He walked down the hall to where his locker was, and as usual someone had vandalized it. The message today was "GET LOST FREAK" and under it someone had drawn and inverted cross.

"Son of a bitch." Cursed Inuyasha under his breath

Inuyasha opened his locker and put his skateboard in it and pulled out his English book and his English notebook. Inuyasha closed the locker and turned around to come face-to-face with one of the biggest preps and posers in the school, Kouga.

"What's up Satanist?" he asked Inuyasha, trying to sound pimp and gangsta

"Get the fuck away from me. I don't have time to kick your preppy ass this morning. I'm not in the mood." Said Inuyasha before began to walk away from Kouga. (A.N. Kouga is a full human too)

"At least my old man ain'ta drunk like yours." Called Kouga from down the hall

Inuyasha stopped, turned around and sprinted at Kouga. He ran to Kouga and grabbed him by his pink Tommy Hilfiger collar and slammed him against the lockers so hard that it made a dent in them. (I actually did that to someone, but I didn't leave a dent in the locker)

"You leave my old man out of this!" yelled Inuyasha before his punched Kouga in the face and knocked him the fuck out.

Inuyasha turned away from Kouga's unconscious body and began to walk to class. Inuyasha had no friends, he was the school reject, he was the only one at his school who had the balls to express himself and not fit in with everybody else. He walked into his English class and took his seat at the back of the class. But as soon as he took his seat he was called to the office. Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the classroom into the hall. He walked down the hall until he came to the office and he entered.

"Mr. Tashio, Mr. Myoga would like to see you." Said one of the teachers at the front desk.

Inuyasha walked into Mr. Myoga's office and sat down in front of his desk.

"Inuyasha, this is the third time in two weeks. Why do you keep getting yourself into this kind of trouble?" He asked Inuyasha

"Listen, Mr. Myoga, apparently I'm the only one who can see that I'm the only one in the school that isn't afraid to be different, or afraid to express how they really feel. They insult me, they tease me, and they treat me like shit. But, I can live with that, but if you could have seen what I have seen this morning. Someone spray painted an inverted cross on my locker. That just flat out pisses me off." Said Inuyasha

"My goodness Inuyasha, I didn't know, I had no idea, could you follow me please." Said Mr. Myoga standing up from his chair.

Inuyasha stood up and followed him, they entered a dark room, where seldom light was seen. Mr. Myoga slipped passed Inuyasha quickly and shut and locked the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Said Inuyasha

"So long freak." Said Mr. Myoga from behind the door.

Inuyasha ran for the door and began to pound on it with his fists. Soon Inuyasha smelt something leaking into the room. Inuyasha began to cough as his vision began to blur until he was knocked out.

ENDING AU: yeah, I know crappy chapter, but it will get better, this is just basically what it's like at my school, notin' but jackass preps, and only few people who aren't afraid to be themselves. like me.


End file.
